The detection of surface flaws in wires, cables, and like three-dimensional objects is frequently accomplished by visual/manual inspection. For example, the detection of such flaws or imperfections in polymeric coatings or insulative layers on wires and cables (such as stress cracks (from the external surface inward) and abrasion chipping) is presently accomplished by close visual inspection. For such surface or surface-inward flaws, visual imaging is frequently sufficient for predicting the effective future service life of the wire/cable or its insulation. However, in direct visual inspection, the inspector can see only at the most one-half the circumference of the insulated wire. To see the hidden part of the circumference, the inspector either must physically rotate the wire or relocate himself with respect to the wire. Frequently, rotation of the wire will unnecessarily stress either the wire or its insulative layer. In other instances, the wire is fixedly secured or attached to another structure, such as an interior wall or surface, including that of an aircraft or other vehicle, thus preventing the inspector from relocating himself to view the hidden portion of the wire.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks and disadvantages of prior art apparatus and methods for visual and/or camera inspection of the surface structure and/or integrity of a test object, and to provide a novel apparatus and method for viewing all sides (or 360.degree.) of a test surface, such as the circumferential surface of a wire or cable, to thereby increase overall inspection speed, reliability and/or thoroughness.